


Tony's Return--Day One

by Fairhaven74



Series: The Fixer [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competent Tony DiNozzo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: Tony's back at NCIS but not everyone is happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony sat with his feet up on his new desk at NCIS. He was leaning back in his chair and had his eyes closed. He was not sleeping or resting his eyes but plotting. He was waiting for team Gibbs to arrive at work along with members of a potential new team. Early that morning he met with Leon Vance to discuss the mole situation and what Leon needed from Tony.

“Tony it’s good to see you. Did you send Sam and Beth to my house?” Vance asked him.

“Yes, I’m sure that your wife is thrilled to have Beth staying with you for a while. She has been bugging me for months to come visit.”

“I know, she’s been on me to take a vacation and go to Florida.”

“I have plenty of room for all of you to visit me, Leon. You know I would love to have you guy’s stay with me.”

“I know Tony. It’s just that things have been bad here the last several months. Here are the files that you requested,” Leon said handing Tony a large stack of folders all marked confidential.

Tony took the pile and started to skim them quickly. It took him almost a half hour to finish just skimming the files, but he did have a better idea of his mission. “So, what’s your plan for explaining my return to NCIS?”

“I spoke to SecNav, and we both agreed that you have been on a top-secret mission for him that started during his predecessor’s term. After the election, SecNav requested that you complete your mission before you returned to your previous position at NCIS. Since we classified it as top secret, we will not inform your team as to the nature of your mission. I will announce a new team lead position that I must fill in the next two months. I want you and Todd to vie for the position. Todd is my second choice for the team lead. I want to know if she is ready for the promotion. To ensure a smooth transition for a new team, we will temporarily increase MCRT’s four members to eight. You and Todd will switch off as acting team leads every other case. Gibbs will officially observe each of your skills and submit a full report on each case and your performance during the case. He is going to hate that part.”

“You are evil, Leon. So, who is your first choice for the new team leader?” Tony asked.

“You.”

“Leon, I don’t work for NCIS anymore.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try and entice you back,” Leon said smiling at his friend.

“I like my life, Leon. I love my work hours. It gives me time to spend with Beth; I don’t want to return to working twenty-four seven.”

“The Supervisory Special Agent position would be temporary, Tony. Six months tops. My Executive Assistant Director for Criminal Operations is retiring in six months; I want you for his replacement.”

“Leon, I’m not qualified for the position,” Tony said shaking his head.

“Bullshit. You had eleven years between NCIS and local police departments, plus since you left NCIS, several different law enforcement agencies have utilized your services. You are qualified for the job, Tony. Tony two of your degree’s make you qualified for the job.”

“Which two?”

“Policy Management and Criminology.”

“You do know that I got the B.A. in Policy Management on a dare.”

“Yeah, but you still graduated with honors, Tony.”

Tony just shrugged, “I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Now, how do you want to play this?”

“I’ll go downstairs to the bullpen and set-up my desk area before everyone gets here. Then I’ll wait for the shit to hit the fan.”

“I’ve already sent out an email welcoming you back to D.C. and informing everybody of your return to Gibbs’ team.”

“What about my past relationship with Gibbs, Leon?”

“What about it?”

Tony just raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“If it becomes a problem we will deal with it then, Tony. Don’t borrow trouble, my friend.”

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard the elevator ding, bringing him out of his memories. He opened his eyes and waited for all hell to break loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader helpfully informed me of a mistake in the name of a character. I named an original character Sam in the first story, but mistakenly wrote that character's name as Sarah in this story (I have since fixed it.) I just wanted to say thanks for pointing out inconsistences, I don't mind as long as you are polite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Sorry that this chapter is short but it just worked out that way. The next one will be longer.

It was pandemonium on the bullpen floor. When everyone tried to speak at once, only the sharp whistle caught their attention and forced silence.   On the mezzanine above the bullpen floor stood Vance. He looked angry, but Tony knew it was just a cover; they had expected this to happen. Tony watched as Vance descended the stairs and strode towards the large group, never once wavering in his confidence.

“Do we have a problem?” Vance asked.

“What the hell is DiNozzo doing here, Leon?” Gibbs asked.

“Working.”

“He quit,” Gibbs gritted out.

“Nope, I was on a classified assignment for SecNav,” Tony said.

“You were on a classified assignment for SecNav?” Kate asked with disbelief.

“Yes, I was. I just finished it up, and now I’m back. I missed the orange,” Tony said with a snicker.

“What was this classified assignment, Tony?” Kate asked.

“It’s class-if-ied, Kate. Do you not know the meaning of classified?” he replied.

Kate was about to open her mouth again when the clomping of combat boots could be heard, followed by the squeal of Abby.

“Tony, Tony, Tony. You’re back. When did you get back? Why didn’t you call me?” Abby shouted plopping herself down onto Tony’s lap.

“Yes, I’m back. I didn’t call you because I was trying to get things back in order so I wouldn’t be late to work this morning,” Tony said lifting the goth off his lap and back onto her feet.  

“Tony,” Abby started to whine.

“Ms. Sciuto,” Vance snapped at the overly excited forensic scientist. Once he had her attention, he continued, “It would be best if you returned to your lab and your job. Agent DiNozzo will be around, and you will have ample time to talk to him, but for now, we all have jobs to do.”

Leon glared at his employees until he heard a resounding, “yes, Director.” He started to leave when he heard Gibbs call out to him, “my office Agent Gibbs,” Vance called back.

Tony watched as Gibbs and Vance headed up the stairs toward Vance’s office. He waited until they were out of earshot for the questions to start flying towards him, again. Having had enough, he slammed his hand down hard on his desk, drawing their attention. “I believe Director Vance told everyone to get to work. I for one, am not going to disobey on my first day back. I suggest all of you do the same,” he said not batting an eye at their astonishment. He turned to the small stack of cold case files he had on his desk; he would review them until they had a current case or the next explosion.

The team slinked off and sat at their desks, booting up their computers and checking their emails. Abby in contrast to everyone else stomped off towards her lab. The next explosion would happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Gibbs followed Vance into his office, slamming the door behind him and getting in the director’s face he snarled, “what the hell is DiNozzo doing here?”

“Working, Gibbs.”

“I’m not stupid, Leon. There wasn’t any classified op. DiNozzo quit. I don’t want him on my team.”

“No one said you were, Gibbs. DiNozzo’s resignation was part of his cover, and before you ask, no I cannot read you in on what he has done for the last three years. As for him on your team, I wouldn’t worry too much about that as I have plans for him.”

“Plans? What kind of plans?” Gibbs growled.

“New team lead.”

“Kate was supposed to get the new team; she has seniority.”

“No, Gibbs, she doesn’t. DiNozzo does, and I’m going to give him the job. DiNozzo will be temporarily assigned to your team while he evaluated his potential new team members. I have three new agents arriving that will be attached to your team until DiNozzo is comfortable with them and feels that they will be able to work without major supervision. I’m starting a new team, Gibbs, it would be wrong to throw four people together, and only two have field experience. I wouldn’t do that to you, Gibbs, and I sure as hell wouldn’t do it to DiNozzo.”

“What the hell is so special about DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

“He is well liked and respected, Gibbs. The current SecNav and the previous one, like him. The Secretary of the Defence likes him, hell, the President himself like DiNozzo. I’m not in the habit of pissing off the big boys, Gibbs. The movers and the shakers of this town have plans for DiNozzo; I certainly am not going to get in their way, and I suggest you don’t either, Gibbs.”

“DiNozzo is a cop, not a politician, Leon.”

“Never said he was a politician; I just said that the big boys have plans for him.”

“Does he know this?” Gibbs asked with narrowed eyes.

“I’m sure he does,” Vance said. It was a lie; he knew that Tony had no idea that some powerful people were keeping an eye on him. Vance knew that people were grooming him for a top job in one of the agencies, but he didn’t think Tony knew. Of course, with Tony, one could never be too sure what he knew or didn’t know.

“I don’t like it,” Gibbs said.

“You don’t have to like it, Gibbs. Just do your job.”

Gibbs glared at Vance, turned on his heels and left the office slamming the door as he passed through.

Vance just shook his head and privately thought Gibbs was acting like a five-year-old, hell, Vance knew five-year-olds who acted more mature than Gibbs.

***

Gibbs stormed down the stairs and passed the bullpen, growling as he passed, “going for coffee.” He didn’t wait for the elevator to open just headed for the stairs. He needed to get his head on straight before he returned to work. That night would be a boat and bourbon night, Gibbs thought as he stormed out of the building. He headed for his favorite coffee kiosk near NCIS headquarters.

Coffee in hand, Gibbs sat on a bench, thinking about DiNozzo. No, not DiNozzo, Tony. He was Tony and always would be Tony. Tony, the love of Leroy Jethro Gibbs’ life. He knew that everyone thought Shannon was the love of his life but Tony was his soul mate; he made Jethro’s heart and soul sing. He loved Shannon, hell, he worshiped her, but she never made his soul complete. He needed her, Kelly, and the Marine Corp to do that, but Tony, Tony could do it all on his own. Gibbs didn’t need anything but Tony, and that scared the hell out of Gibbs.

When they met, Gibbs knew he was meant to be Tony’s. Unfortunately, Tony was engaged to Wendy, and Tony was faithful to her. When Wendy dumped Tony on their wedding day, Gibbs almost cheered, but he was in the middle of his final divorce and Tony was on the rebound. It was six months after Tony started at NCIS that Gibbs gathered his courage and asked the man out; Tony accepted. Gibbs smiled as he remembered their first date.

_Gibbs had invited Tony out to a nice steakhouse restaurant, but Tony insisted that they should eat at Gibbs’ house. Gibbs had agreed, and now he was sitting in his living room waiting for the other man to arrive. The knock on the door startled Gibbs. Opening it, he found Tony in a tight pair of jeans and a turtle neck sweater with his leather jacket. Gibbs smiled shyly at the other man and let him pass through the doorway._

_“Hey,” Gibbs said nervously._

_“Hey, back.”_

_“Um, dinner is almost ready.”_

_“Good, I’m starved,” Tony said smiling at the nervousness of the older man._

_“Beer?” Gibbs asked._

_“I want to say yes, but I want us both thinking clearly for this conversation.”_

_“Conversation?” Gibbs asked._

_“Jethro,” Tony started as he inserted himself into Gibbs’ personal space, “You asked me on a date, and before we get too involved, we need to set some ground rules.”_

_“Okay,” Gibbs said taking a slow, deep breath trying to calm his nerves._

_That was the last words they spoke until they were half way through dinner. Gibbs broke the silence first, ”what type of ground rules did you have in mind, Tony?”_

_“If this is a one-time deal tell me now, Jethro.”_

_“I don’t want it to be.”_

_“Good,” Tony said giving Gibbs his mega watt smile. “If this isn’t a one-time deal then I want to say right now I will not share.”_

_“I can handle that. I don’t want to share either,” Gibbs agreed firmly._

_“If we do date, what happens at work stays at work. You are my boss at work, but we are equals at home.”_

_“Okay. I don’t want to take what happens at home into the office.”_

_“I can do that, Jethro.”_

Gibbs went to sip his coffee but found the cup empty. He sighed, he wasn’t ready to return to his desk; he wasn’t ready to see Tony. Their relationship had been great until Gibbs had been blown up and lost his memory. If Jenny had sent Tony instead of Ziva to the hospital, things might be different. As it was when Gibbs finally saw Tony again all the memories of their time together rushed into Gibbs’ mind; he was overwhelmed by his feelings and desires, and he ran. It wasn’t guilt that made him run; it was fear. Fear of an all consuming love; a love he had never felt for anyone but Tony. Sighing again, he turned and headed back inside to confront his fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is done, but I promise I plan on more in the series and we will see the explosion everyone is waiting for. Yes, I know Gibbs comes off as OOC and I did not tag for that but I'm trying not to give too much away in this story. If anyone thinks I should tag for a past relationship between Gibbs and Tony please let me know. Thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos, I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> The position that Vance offers Tony is actually a real job at NCIS. The degree Tony holds is also real. I had fun looking that up. This was supposed to me only one chapter but Tony and the others just wanted more.


End file.
